Życie i dobrodziejstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a
by rapapai
Summary: Seria wywiadów. Wspomnienia innych na temat dyrektora Hogwartu, jego młodości, przyjaźni z Grindelwaldem i mrocznych czasów. One-shot, nie do końca kanoniczny. AD/GG


_One-shot na temat Dumbledore'a, nie do końca zgodny z kanonem (ale również nie odbiegający od niego w ogromnym stopniu.)_

- Ja.. ja naprawdę nie wiem jak do tego doszło. To był taki miły chłopiec.. - po chwili ciszy przepełnionej cichym łkaniem kobieta zreflektowała się. - No cóż. Miły, to może za dużo powiedziane. Był specyficzny. Ale taki inteligentny i czarujący..  
- Spokojnie pani Bagshot – młody czarodziej z lśniącą odznaką ministerialnego stróża prawa, podsunął jej parujący kubek. - Wiemy, że musiał to być dla pani szok, ale czy mogłaby pani opowiedzieć nam coś więcej? Bardzo interesuje nas jego znajomość z Albusem Dumbledore'em.  
Bathilda Bagshot jeszcze dłuższą chwilę łkała, żeby wziąć głęboki uspokajający oddech.  
- To było bardzo upalne lato..

_To było bardzo upalne lato. Albus pamiętał jak siedząc nocami w swoim pokoju i czytając książki musiał ciągle poprawiać okulary zsuwające się z jego spoconego nosa.  
W tej chwili siedział w niewielkiej kuchni, wachlując się nowym egzemplarzem Proroka Codziennego i popijając zmrożona lemoniadę.  
- Al, kochanie mógłbyś podejść do Bathy i zanieść jej kawałek ciasta? - zapytała jego matka, krzątająca się przy piecyku. - Obiecałam jej, że poczęstuje ją szarlotką, według nowego przepisu, a nie mogę wyjść.. Wiesz, jest pora czytania dla Ariany.  
Albus już miał zaprotestować, mówiąc, że sam mógłby poczytać siostrze, albo zaproponować posłanie młodszego brata, jednak zreflektował się, że mógłby pożyczyć od pani Bagshot tą książkę o zimnej wojnie czarodziejów w piętnastym wieku, co szybko zamknęło mu usta.  
- Oczywiście – odpowiedział po chwili, a matka szeroko się do niego uśmiechnęła, podając mu zapakowaną szarlotkę.  
- Pozdrów ją ode mnie i zaproś na jutro na herbatę, dobrze? - już wychodziła z kuchni, jednak zatrzymała się w progu. - Przepraszam cię Al, wiem, że jest strasznie gorąco, ale..  
- Mamo, nic się nie dzieje – przerwał jej Albus wstając z miejsca i przeciągając się. - Nic mi się nie stanie, naprawdę. I tak wszędzie jest tak samo gorąco.  
- Dziękuje ci strasznie skarbie, przygotuje ci pyszny podwieczorek.  
Albus uśmiechnął się lekko, po raz setny tego dnia poprawił zsuwające się z nosa okulary i wyszedł z domu.  
Co prawda, dom Bathildy mieścił się dosłownie pięć minut spaceru od ich bramki, jednak było tak niesamowicie gorąco, że chłopak po chwili był praktycznie cały mokry. Czuł, że podkoszulek przykleja się do jego pleców, a spodnie robią się niewygodnie przylegające do nóg. Cholerne lato, miał go już powoli dosyć. Jak tylko wróci do domu od razu zajmie się poszukiwaniem zaklęcia, które mogłoby jakoś ochłodzić okolice.  
Ocierając pot z czoła i odgarniając lekko wilgotne, przydługie, kasztanowe włosy Albus zadzwonił dzwonkiem do domu Bagshotów.  
Parę sekund później, drzwi się otworzyły i przywitała go uśmiechnięta Bathilda. Była krzepką kobietą po pięćdziesiątce, z ciemnymi włosami lekko przyprószonymi siwizną i wesołymi brązowymi oczami.  
- Witaj Albusie, co za miła niespodzianka! Zapraszam do środka.  
- Mama kazała przekazać pani szarlotkę oraz zaproszenie na jutrzejszy podwieczorek – powiedział chłopak, kierując się za kobietą w stronę jej kuchni.  
- Jakże miło z jej strony! - zawołała Bathilda. - Ale chodź, na pewno chciałbyś się napić czegoś zimnego. Zresztą, chciałabym żebyś kogoś poznał!  
Albus zdziwił się – nie wiedział, żeby ich sąsiadka przyjmowała jakiegoś gościa. Po chwili jednak potrząsnął głową – pewnie jakiś stary znajomy z kółka historyków magicznych, czy coś w tym stylu. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, a wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo lubił przebywać u Bathildy, ponieważ była bardzo mądrą kobietą i wiele się od niej uczył.  
Weszli do przestronnej, zimnej kuchni i Albus odetchnął z ulgą. Nareszcie odpoczynek od upału.  
- Usiądź chłopcze – zakomenderowała kobieta, nalewając mu zmrożonej herbaty do kubka. - Chcesz coś do jedzenia? Może ukroję ci kawałek tej zapewne pysznej szarlotki od twojej mamy?  
- Bardzo pani dziękuje, nie jestem głodny – odpowiedział grzecznie i rzeczywiście zgodnie z prawdą.  
W tej samej chwili usłyszał trzask otwieranych drzwi.  
__- Ciociu, nie masz może..  
Łagodny, męski głos urwał w połowie zdania.  
- No i tutaj jesteś Gellert! - uśmiechnęła się kobieta. - Albusie, to jest Gellert – wnuczek mojego starszego brata. Gellercie, to jest Albus, nasz sąsiad. Gellert spędza tutaj wakacje i chyba trochę brakuje mu rówieśników, ale myśle że przypadniecie sobie do gustu. Oboje nic nie robicie tylko siedzicie z głowami w książkach. A teraz mam nadzieje że mi wybaczycie, ale mam pranie do wywieszenia.  
I zanim się obejrzeli zostali w kuchni zupełnie sami.  
Albus dłuższą chwile przyglądał się potencjalnemu koledze. Chłopak był od niego chyba o głowe niższy, ale cóż się dziwić – Albus przy swoim metrze dziewięćdziesiąt pięć był zawsze najwyższy. Był za to lepiej zbudowany od Albusa, widział mięśnie rysujące się pod jego podkoszulkiem. Ale z drugiej strony, to też nie było trudne do przejścia – Dumbledore był typowym wysokim chudzielcem. Oprócz tego, cioteczny wnuk Bathildy miał dłuższe jasne włosy, okalające jego szczupłą okropnie bladą twarz, ciemne przenikliwe oczy i cienkie usta.  
Streszczając – bardzo przystojny młodzieniec.  
- Albus Dumbledore – chłopak wstał i wyciągnął rękę do blondyna.  
- Gellert Grindelwald – odpowiedział nowo poznany ściskając mu mocno dłoń.  
Po chwili usiedli przy stole.  
- Jesteś z Hogwartu? - zapytał po chwili blondyn.  
- Owszem. Po wakacjach rozpocznę ostatnią klasę. A ty?  
- Chodziłem do Durmstrangu – odpowiedział bawiąc się łyżeczką z cukierniczki.  
- Skończyłeś już?  
- Można tak powiedzieć – parsknął Gellert, jakby ktoś powiedział dobry żart. Dumbledore postanowił na razie się nie interesować. - Słuchaj, masz jakiś pomysł, żeby ten diabelny upał się skończył? Zaraz chyba oszaleje, jestem przyzwyczajony do chodzenia w grubych kożuchach!  
Albus zdziwił się wybuchem chłopaka, jednak po chwili stwierdził, że to może być dla niego rzeczywiście szok. Zresztą ta pogoda, rzeczywiście wyzwalała w ludziach atawizmy.  
- Myślałem nad jakimś lekkim urokiem atmosferycznym. Kilku dniowa ulewa byłaby idealna.  
Gellert dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się sufitowi.  
- Człowiek się tyle zastanawia, że umykają mu najprostsze rozwiązania – uśmiechnął się po chwili. - Cały czas zastanawiałem się nad jakimś zamrożeniem domu, czy siebie, a tutaj.. no przecież deszcz. Nieźle Dumbledore.  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie lekko.__  
_  
- Połączyli siły i wywołali chyba burze stulecia – Bathilda zaśmiała się, przez co po chwili płakała jeszcze mocniej. - Zawaliło się wtedy jakieś drzewo i prawie zabiło jakiegoś mugola, pamiętam do dzisiaj jak ich wtedy skrzyczałam.. I właśnie tak rozpoczęła się ich przyjaźń proszę pana. Można powiedzieć, że spędzali razem całe dnie. Rozstawali się późnymi nocami, a i tak cały czas słali sobie listy. Mój biedny Pufek nad ranem bywał tak wykończony że spadał z żerdzi.. Nie wiem kiedy te chłopaki spały.. Byli tak inteligentni, tak młodzi.. tacy pełni zapału. Wie pan, nie mogę siebie nazwać idiotką, jestem autorką podręcznika, z którego naucza się dzieciaki w Hogwarcie, a przyznaje, że nie rozumiałam połowy ich rozmów. Ich magia była wtedy na niewyobrażalnym poziomie.. W dzisiejszych dniach, każdy mówi że Voldemort jest najpotężniejszym czarownikiem na ziemi, jednak mylą się. Nie było nikogo mocniejszego od Gellerta. To, że Albus go pokonał, to chyba było jakieś szczęście. Nie mówię, Dumbledore również jest niesamowitym czarodziejem, jednak to co potrafił Gellert przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie.. Podobno już na czwartym roku Durmstrangu przerastał wiedzą większość nauczycieli. Został pozwalniany z większości zajęć, ponieważ biedni profesorzy nie wiedzieli czego go jeszcze nauczyć. Był taki potężny.. Myśle że właśnie ta moc poprzewracała mu w głowie. W momencie kiedy Dumbledore postanowił dzielić się nią z innymi i nauczać, Gellert wolał zostawić ją dla siebie. Chciał zawładnąć światem.. Biedny chłopak, po prostu w pewnym momencie stał się cieniem dawnego siebie. Jego marzenia, jego chore nadzieje przerodziły go w kompletnie innego człowieka. Takiego jakim zna go większość świata. Bezlitosnego Grindelwalda, porównywanego do tego mugolskiego potwora, Hitlera. Zresztą, jak sam pan wie, utrzymywali kontakty..  
- Hmm, pani Bagshot, przepraszam że zapytam, ale czy Grindelwald i Dumbledore byli.. kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi?

_Był późny letni wieczór, który zakończył kolejny upalny dzień.  
Albus siedział na ławce z tyłu domu i czytał opasłą książkę, od czasu do czasu popijając lemoniady.  
- Co robisz ? - Albus podskoczył, po czym natychmiast spłonął rumieńcem na widok zadowolonej miny Gellerta, który nagle znalazł się tuż obok.  
- Jak można łatwo zgadnąć – czytam – odrzekł chłopak, zamykając książkę. - A ty jeżeli można zapytać co robisz? Za moim domem, o pierwszej w nocy?  
- Mam niesamowitą ochotę urżnąć się w trupa, a nie wypada samemu – odpowiedział blondyn, wzruszając niewinnie ramionami i unosząc w gore koszyk z paroma butelkami czerwonego wina.  
- Skąd to masz? Nie jesteś pełnoletni.  
Grindelwald spoglądał na Albusa dłuższą chwilę, a potem ryknął tak głośnym śmiechem, że kolega musiał zacząć go uciszać w obawie iż obudzi całą Dolinę.  
- Twoja niewinność czasami rozkłada mnie na łopatki – odrzekł młodzieniec, ocierając rękawem samotną łze, spływającą po jego policzku. - Jesteś genialny Dumbledore, kompletnie nie zepsuty. No cóż, może ja nie jestem pełnoletni, ale ty tak. Więc napijesz się ze mną świętoszku?  
- Najchętniej odpowiedziałbym, że nie, jednakowoż to zimne wino wydaje się naprawdę kuszące – odpowiedział Albus po dłuższej chwili wahania. Grindelwald zachichotał z uciechy widząc psychomachie rozgrywającą się na twarzy przyjaciela.  
- Mam niesamowitą uciechę ze sprowadzania cię na złą drogę.  
- Jesteś zły – powiedział z wyrzutem pomieszanym z rozbawieniem Dumbledore, odbierając od przyjaciela butelkę trunku.  
- I dobrze mi z tym – dokończył śpiewnie Gellert, odkorkowując swoją butelkę zębami i wypijając jednym haustem prawie połowę zawartości._

- Pyta pan o to czy byli parą – odpowiedziała od razu, zawieszając na dłuższy czas wzrok na szklance. Po chwili popatrzyła wyzywająco w oczy funkcjonariusza. - A nawet jeżeli to co?! Żyjemy w takich czasach, kiedy sami jesteśmy odmieńcami, czarodziejami posługującymi się magią, a nie potrafimy zaakceptować związków homoseksualnych? Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem – powoli pokiwała głową. - A szczerze mówiąc, to nie wiem. Tak, znam te plotki, ale nigdy nie przyłapałam ich na niczym więcej niż przyjacielskim uścisku, kiedy widzieli się po dłuższym czasie. To oczywiście mogła być prawda, ale tak jak mówię – nigdy nie miałam okazji potwierdzić tego przypuszczenia.

_Półtorej godziny później Albus był tak strasznie pijany, że ledwie siedział na ławce.  
Wypił dwie butelki wina, więc nie można powiedzieć, żeby była to mała ilość, jednak jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie doprowadził się do takiego stanu.  
Owszem, na jakichś prywatkach zdarzało mu się wypić jedno, czy dwa piwa za dużo. Włączał mu się wtedy lepszy humor i zwykli z kolegami śpiewać wtedy stare magiczne pieśni.  
W tym jednak momencie Gellert spił go.. no nie przebierając w słowach jak świnie.  
Sam kończył już trzecią butelkę i zdawał się trzymać o wiele lepiej od przyjaciela, chociaż powiedzmy sobie szczerze – do trzeźwości było mu definitywnie daleko.  
- Boże, Dumbledore, jesteś naprany jak dziki hipogryf – stwierdził Gellert, uśmiechając się z pobłażaniem. - Nie wiedziałem, że nasz czarnoksiężnik ma taką słabą głowę!  
- Nie mam słabej głowy – wydukał po chwili Albus. Wypowiedzenie tych paru słów, a przede wszystkim sklecenie sensownego zdania było dla niego prawdziwą misją. - Po prostu ty jesteś jakimś alkoholikiem!  
Po raz kolejny Gellert zarechotał z uciechą.  
- Ja? Boże, gdybyś zobaczył moich kumpli z Durmstrangu. Vaclaw kiedyś wypił sam litra czystej, bo było mu po prostu zimno, a potem poszedł pisać jakiś egzamin zaliczeniowy. Michaił nigdy w życiu się nie spił, bo zazwyczaj wszyscy odpadali kiedy on był ledwie wstawiony. Ha, powinieneś zobaczyć teraz swoją minę lalusiu!  
- Posłuchaj, Gellert. U mnie na roku, według moich kolegów mam głowę nie do przepicia, więc wyobraź sobie jakie wrażenie odnoszą na mnie twoje historie.  
Grindelwald gwizdnął przeciągle.  
__- To rzeczywiście jesteście słabi – stwierdził rezolutnie, kończąc trzecie wino. Wyciągnął z koszyka swoją czwartą butelkę i popatrzył na Albusa z błyskiem w orzechowym oku. - Wypije to wino jednym haustem i MOŻE będę tak pijany jak ty. Co ty na to?  
- Zwymiotujesz – odparł beznamiętnie Albus, stwierdzając że przed nim na ławce siedzi nie jeden Grindelwald, ale dwóch. No jeżeli by przesunął głowę w lewo.. teraz nawet trzech.  
- Ja nie rzygam – syknął przez zęby blondyn, przyjmując podirytowaną minę. - Zresztą, co będę gadał. Zaraz się przekonasz na własne oczy.  
I przytknął butelkę do ust, przechylając ją na maksa. Co chwilę można było dosłyszeć odgłos przełykania.  
- Nie, Gellert proszę cię, opanuj się. Jak moja matka zobaczy zarzygany trawnik to mnie chyba zabije.. A jeżeli będziesz się tak drzeć jak wcześniej, to w ogóle się obudzi i dostane jakiś szlaban. Zresztą licho wie gdzie teraz jest Aberforth, może gdzieś się tu kręci i wszystko opowie mojej matce. Czy ty sobie wyobrażasz, że mogę wtedy dostać kare? Szlaban na resztę wakacji. Tak się skończą twoje genialne pomysły, ty przemądrzały..  
Gellert odsunął od twarzy butelkę i cicho beknął, aby po chwili uśmiechnąć się czarująco.  
Odwrócił ją do góry dnem, a na trawnik spadło parę kropel wina, co oznaczało, że rzeczywiście opróżnił jej zawartość jednym haustem.  
- Czujesz się usty.. utsaty.. usatsyf.. usa..ty..usatysf.. us-a-ty-sfak-cjo-no-wany?  
Gellert pokiwał głową na boki, a potem przewrócił oczami, przesuwając się za pomocą rąk bliżej przyjaciela.  
Położył swoją bladą dłoń o bardzo długich, szczupłych palcach na policzku przyjaciela, który idealnie z nią kontrastował – twarz Albusa była zdrowo opalona.  
Delikatnie przejechał swoimi zimnymi palcami po powierzchni jego twarzy.  
- Nie, jeszcze nie.  
A potem złapał Albusa za włosy i przyciągnął go mocno do swoich ust._

- Czy Albus utrzymywał kontakty z Grindewaldem kiedy był w Hogwarcie? - Elfias Dodge aż parsknął śmiechem. - Proszę pana, on nie robił praktycznie nic oprócz pisania listów do niego. Spokojnie uczęszczał na zajęcia, później odrabiał zadania, a wieczorami siedział w dormitorium z kupą książek produkując istną epopeje do Gellerta. Pamiętam, że raz musiał pożyczyć od znajomego królewskiego puchacza, bo jego sowa wręcz nie mogła udźwignąć tak grubej koperty. Kontaktowali się praktycznie codziennie, często rozmawiali za pomocą kominków. Albus wracał do domu na każde święta, a i również przynajmniej raz na miesiąc, dwa opuszczał Hogwart w weekend.  
- Czy zaszła wtedy w nim jakaś istotna zmiana? - zapytał funkcjonariusz. - Wtedy, na siódmym roku, po całych wakacjach spędzonych z Grindelwaldem?  
- Zmiana.. - pomyślał Elfias. - Może rzeczywiście był trochę inny. Tak jak mówiłem, nie chodził z nami na te wszystkie prywatki które się odbywały, tylko cały czas czytał. No i dobrze, mogę przyznać, jako jego wieloletni przyjaciel, że był to okres najmroczniejszy w życiu Albusa. Gellert zaczął trochę przeciągać go na swoją stronę. Przekonywał go do tego, że są jednostkami wybitnymi i to do nich należy decydowanie o wszystkim, o całym świecie. Hasłem przewodnim całej sytuacji było „Dla większego dobra", ale to pewnie już pan zna.. Ale z czasem Albus się otrząsnął. Myśle, że głównie za sprawą śmierci Ariany..  
- Czy mógłby pan jakoś skomentować to zajście?  
- Nie było mnie wtedy w kraju.. Ale zdążyłem na pogrzeb. Panie Canavan, to było straszne..

___Choć zaproszono tylko najbliższych, w okół grobu zebrała się spora grupa żałobników.  
Trumna była biała, a kwiaty czarne.  
Albus i Aberforth stali na samym początku, tuż przy czarodzieju odprawiającym ostatnie pożegnanie Ariany.  
Wszystko było bardzo podniosłe i uroczyste, oraz bardzo bardzo smutne, do momentu kiedy trumna została osadzona na dnie głębokiego dołu.  
Kiedy prowadzący czarodziej wrócił do wygłaszania pogrzebowych modłów, bracia Dumbledore wymienili dokładnie cztery krótkie zdania. Cztery zdania, które zakończyła pięść Aberfortha lądująca na nosie Albusa.  
Żałobnicy krzyknęli, Albus upadł z hukiem, a Aberforth odszedł pospiesznym krokiem w stronę ich domu.  
__Co dziwne, starszy Dumbledore nawet nie próbował się bronić, oddać bratu, nawet się skrzywić.  
Po chwili spoczywania na trawie podniósł się, otrzepał i usiadł na krześle jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
Kiedy ceremonia dobiegła końca i zamiast dołu z trumną, na miejscu był już piękny biały nagrobek Albus spędził przy nim kilka godzin._

- Wiem, bo cały czas siedziałem na ławce z tyłu i spoglądałem na niego – mówił Dodge, pociągając ze swojej fajki. - To był straszny widok. A wie pan, że Gellert był na tym pogrzebie? To znaczy nie dosłownie. Stał wiele metrów dalej, pod drzewem, nie próbując nawet podchodzić. Ale ciągle był, ubrany na czarno z bardzo poważną miną. Podobno przed ceremonią odwiedził Albusa. Nie mam pojęcia o czym rozmawiali, słyszałem to od ich sąsiadki. Widziała ich rozmawiających przez chwilę. Podobno Gellert wyglądał na rozgorączkowanego, ale Albus wycedził w jego stronę parę mocnych zdań i zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem.  
- Nie wyraża się pan o Grindelwaldzie ze zbytnią wrogością – zauważył Canavan ze zdziwieniem.  
- Bo Gellert proszę pana jest dla mnie postacią tragiczną – powiedział po chwili Elfias. - Wiem że stał się złym czarodziejem, który doprowadził do upadku naszego świata, ale ciągle.. Ciągle pamiętam go jako młodego chłopaka. I wie pan, on wtedy nie był zły. Był normalny. Myśle, że po prostu nie było dla niego miejsca na tym świecie, wśród normalnych ludzi. To była zbyt wybitna jednostka, rzeczywiście. Może i patrzył z czasem na wszystkich ze wzgardą, jednak w pewnym sensie miał do tego prawo. Jego nieposkromiona wiedza, doprowadziła go do szaleństwa. Jego niesamowita moc doprowadziła do jego upadku. To naprawdę był najpotężniejszy czarownik na świecie i nie sadzę, żeby kiedykolwiek pojawił się ktoś, kto swoimi umiejętnościami chodź zbliżyłby się do Grindelwalda.

- Dumbledore bywał w Numergardzie dobrych kilka razy po pokonaniu Grindelwalda – powiedziała cicho Minerva McGonnagall. Po chwili wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała. - Wiem, że to zadziwiające, ale parę razy w rocznice pokonania Grindelwalda Dumbledore wyjeżdżał z Hogwartu na parę godzin, a kiedy wracał, zamykał się w swoich pokojach. Rozmawialiśmy kiedyś o tym z Severusem Snape'm i on stwierdził, że musi to sprawdzić. Udał się na małą wycieczkę do twierdzy i za pomocą małej dawki Veritaserum wydobył od strażnika wszystko co tamten wiedział. I niech mi pan uwierzy, nie było tego wiele. Podobno tą godzinę, którą Dumbledore spędzał w więzieniu po prostu siedział na krześle przed jego celą i patrzył na Gellerta. Grindelwald zazwyczaj poświęcał mu pięć minut uwagi, a pozostałe pięćdziesiąt pięć siedział do Albusa plecami. Podobno były dwa przełomy. Parenaście lat temu Albus zaczął płakać, a chociaż Grindelwald siedział tyłem było widać że jego ramiona również drżą. Drugim przełomem był czas kiedy Voldemort odrodził się na nowo. Podobno panowie przeprowadzili wtedy piętnastominutową rozmowę, której strażnik niestety nie usłyszał. Dumbledore prawdopodobnie wyciszył pomieszczenie. Dowiedzieliśmy się tylko, że była pospieszna, poważna i obaj mężczyźni wyglądali na zaangażowanych. Mimo tej rozmowy, później podobno nigdy się do siebie nie odezwali.  
- Czy rozmawiała pani o tym kiedyś z Dumbledore'm?  
- Nigdy w życiu – McGonnagall aż się wstrząsnęła. - Nigdy nie przyznałabym się do tego, że Snape go śledził. W pewien sposób naruszyliśmy jego prywatne sprawy i przez długi czas bardzo się z tym źle czułam. Nie wiem jak Severus, ale kiedy wrócił z Numengardu również miał nietęgą minę.  
- A jak pani oceni mroczne czasy Dumbledore'a? „Większe dobro" i jego program?  
- Proszę pana.. Już wielu osobom to tłumaczyłam, no ale mogę to zrobić jeszcze raz. Albus Dumbledore był wielkim czarodziejem. Oprócz tych wszystkich nagród i osiągnięć naukowych, które zdobył pracował bardzo aktywnie na rzecz uczniów Hogwartu oraz oczywiście na rzecz mugoli. Wiele lat poświęcił na polepszanie się stosunków między ludźmi magicznymi i niemagicznymi. I dlaczego rok czy dwa lata z jego młodości mają przekreślić to pasmo sukcesów? Każdy był kiedyś młody i oczywiście głupi. Każdy myślał, że może zawojować świat i wprowadzić wszystkie swoje szalone teorie w czyn. Z tą różnicą, że przy tym wszystkim Albus był bardzo potężny i rzeczywiście miał szanse uzyskać to nad czym pracował. Jednak w odpowiednim momencie zorientował się z tego, iż jego plany są szalone i niemoralne i od razu z nich zrezygnował. Nie mam pojęcia jak można podważać jego autorytet na podstawie nieprzemyślanej młodości, w której tak naprawdę, oprócz jego teorii i planów nic się nie wydarzyło, żadnego nigdy nie wprowadził w życie.

_Stali naprzeciwko siebie.  
Ruiny budynku płonęły, z boku słychać było jęki i krzyki.  
__Albus spoglądał w niegdyś przystojną twarz Gellerta, starając się odnaleźć chociaż cień swojego przyjaciela.  
Byli teraz dobre parę lat starsi od czasów ich pierwszego spotkania. Gellert był chorobliwie blady, a jego niegdyś orzechowe oczy płonęły złotym blaskiem. Jasne włosy były o wiele dłuższe, a przede wszystkim brudne i poplątane. Piękną twarz wykrzywiał paskudny grymas.  
To były ostatnie sekundy ich spotkania.  
- Zabijesz mnie Dumbledore? - syknął chłopak głosem tak innym niż Albus znał. - Może.. hmm.. DLA WIĘKSZEGO DOBRA?  
Roześmiał się ochryple i paskudnie.  
Dumbledore poczuł, że jego oczy pieką, a dłonie drżą jak u osoby z wysoko rozwiniętym stadium Parkinsona.  
No nie zabije go przecież.  
Nie jest w stanie tego zrobić.  
- Gellert – jęknął cicho. - Dlaczego..  
Szalona twarz Grindelwalda zmieniła się dosłownie na kilka sekund.  
Przez chwile Albus mógł dojrzeć w niej zdziwionego, przystojnego chłopaka, którego tak dobrze znał.  
Którego tak mocno kochał.  
„Dla większego dobra" - pomyślał, a po chwili machnął różdżką.  
Grindelwald wyleciał kilka stóp nad ziemie i opadł na nią z głuchym łoskotem.  
Rozległy się krzyki, wiwaty i brawa.  
A Dumbledore opadł na kolana, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy kiedykolwiek spojrzy sobie w oczy._

- A pan, panie Potter? Czy mógłby mi pan opowiedzieć coś o Albusie Dumbledorze?  
- Niech pan posłucha – warknął czarnowłosy mężczyzna poprawiając okulary. - Nie interesuje mnie co Rita Skeeter wypisuje w swoich durnych artykułach. Na ich podstawie można by stwierdzić, że jestem niezrównoważony psychicznie, tak naprawdę Tom Riddle jest moim ojcem, a sam mam piątkę nieślubnych dzieci.  
- Proszę pana, nie chce na pana naskakiwać. Chce normalnie porozmawiać, proszę się uspokoić.  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech i parę razy postukał paznokciami o blat ciemnego stolika.  
- Albus Dumbledore był największym czarodziejem w historii ludzkości. Oprócz tego wszystkiego był wspaniałym człowiekiem i dlatego szlag mnie trafia, kiedy słyszę najmniejszą wzmiankę na temat jego przeszłości i tego jaki to nie był zły.  
- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale chyba pan jako jedyny ma stricte prawo, żeby skrytykować Dumbledore'a. Można powiedzieć że wystawił pana na tacy..  
Potter zamarł na dłuższą chwilę.  
- Skąd takie wnioski? - zapytał z kamienną twarzą.  
- Jestem pracownikiem Departamentu Tajemnic, jednym z najwyższych Niewymownych. Wiem więcej o Wielkiej Wojnie i Horcruxach niż normalny czarodziej.  
- Prawda jest taka że Dumbledore zrobił to co musiał. Ja.. Ja niczego nie żałuje.

_Harry Potter wszedł do Zakazanego Lasu, czując że miękną mu nogi.  
Było już po wszystkim i czuł jak ogarnia go śmiertelne zmęczenie.  
Był ranny w kilku miejscach, to jedno chlaśnięcie na klatce piersiowej mogło być nawet poważne, jednak nie dbał o to. Na razie.  
Wiedział, że musi zrobić jeszcze tą jedną rzecz, potem – niech się dzieje co chce.  
Szedł trochę po omacku, nie do końca pamiętał swoją trasę sprzed parę godzin.  
Po kilku minutach mocno klapnął na ziemie i oddychając z wysiłkiem wyciągnął z rękawa różdżkę.  
- Accio Kamień Wskrzeszenia.  
Wiedział, że to może się nie udać, z drugiej jednak strony trzymał w ręku Czarną Różdżkę, więc jak to mówią – w takim wypadku nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.  
Po chwili ku jego uldze, mały okrągły kamyczek wylądował w jego dłoni.  
Harry z wysiłkiem przeturlał się na plecy, ponieważ klatka piersiowa piekła go niemiłosiernie.  
Zamknął oczy i mocno się skupił.  
- Harry?  
Potter przyglądnął się swojemu towarzyszowi i aż zamrugał.  
__- Profesor Dumbledore?!  
Tuż obok niego kucał młody, bardzo wysoki i chudy chłopak o dłuższych kasztanowych włosach i haczykowatym nosie. Ten nos go naprowadził. No może jeszcze, te ciepłe, niebieskie oczy.  
- Mam siedemnaście lat, mów mi Albus – roześmiał się chłopak, żeby po chwili spoważnieć. - Bardzo cie boli? Musisz iść do pani Pomfrey. Albo lepiej, do Severusa. To Sectumsepra, tak?  
- Snape nie żyje – powiedział Potter, a po chwili tego pożałował.  
Na twarzy Dumbledore'a odmalował się tak głęboki smutek, że chłopaka aż przeszedł dreszcz.  
Młody Albus jęknął głośno.  
- Przykro mi. Opierał się do samego końca – powiedział po chwili czarnowłosy.  
- Pokonałeś go Harry? - zapytał Dumbledore, chwytając go mocno za rękę. - Zabiłeś Toma?  
- Tak.. Przed chwilą zakończyliśmy walkę. Jesteśmy wolni – musiał sobie zrobić przerwę, przed dalszą opowieścią, ponieważ mocno zapiekło go płuco. - Ale trochę mnie uszkodził.  
- Właśnie widzę – powiedział Dumbledore karcącym tonem. - Powinieneś leżeć w Świętym Mungu, a nie ucinać sobie rozmowy z nieboszczykiem Harry! Naprawdę tak bardzo nie dbasz o swoje życie?!  
- Ja.. ja chciałem bardzo pana zobaczyć. I panu to powiedzieć osobiście – bąknął Potter po chwili, czując się jak idiota.  
Jeszcze gorzej poczuł się w momencie kiedy ujrzał w oczach swojego dyrektora łzy.  
- Och Harry – Dumbledore po raz kolejny uścisnął jego rękę, a po chwili pogłaskał go po włosach. Z twarzy mężczyzny (a raczej chłopaka) spływały łzy. - Harry jestem z ciebie taki dumny.. Tak diabelnie dumny.. Jesteś mądrzejszy niż wszyscy czarodzieje razem wzięci. Jestem taki szczęśliwy że miałem okazje cię poznać.  
- Panie profesorze, proszę przestać – Potter czuł się zażenowany. - To ja jestem szczęśliwy że miałem okazje być blisko tak potężnego czaro..  
- Och, cicho bądź! To wszystko moja wina. Cała ta wojna, cała.. Boże, Harry wykrwawisz się tu zaraz. W tym momencie strzelaj patronusa, albo będę cię nawiedzał do końca życia! Ale już!  
Potter chcąc nie chcąc machnął lekko różdżką, z której wysunął się srebrny jeleń.  
- Sprowadź kogoś, niech ktoś mu pomoże – Dumbledore poklepał zwierze po dużym pysku.  
- Już po wszystkim – powiedział po chwili Potter, nie wierząc we własne słowa.  
- I to tylko dzięki tobie – dokończył dyrektor z dumą przyglądając się chłopakowi. - O ktoś się zbliża.  
- Więc czas na nas Albusie – rozległ się obcy głos z lewej strony.  
Harry gwałtownie obrócił głowę, co sprawiło, że lekko mu się w niej zakręciło.  
Zza drzew wyłonił się średniego wzrostu blondyn o ironicznym uśmiechu.  
W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to Malfoy, jednak po momencie uświadomił sobie w jak wielkim był błędzie.  
- Grindelwald? - mruknął, stwierdzając że dzisiaj nic go nie zdziwi.  
- Dla ciebie pan! - prychnął młodzieniec. - Ale niech ci będzie Potter. Gratulacje w pokonaniu Riddle'a, tej marnej namiastki czarnoksiężnika. Ale niech ni już będzie, jesteś kurwa..  
- GELLERT! - huknął Dumbledore, Grindelwald smirknął z uciechą, a Potter prawie się roześmiał.  
- Na nas czas – powiedział po chwili były dyrektor i po raz ostatni uścisnął ramię Pottera. - Żegnaj Harry. Czuje, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy.  
Potter był tak zmęczony i obolały, że nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa, jedynie kiwnął głową.  
Dumbledore podszedł do Grindelwalda, który położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
- Żegnaj Harry.  
Błysnęło i zniknęli._

Kiedy za Harry'm Potterem zamknęły się drzwi, funkcjonariusz Canavan westchnął głęboko.  
Po chwili spojrzał na zegarek i widząc godzinę gorączkowo sięgnął do kieszeni.  
Nagle jednak jakby zrezygnował, podszedł do drzwi i zamknął je na klucz oraz zasłonił kotarą lustra weneckie.  
Wrócił do stolika i otworzył szufladę, aby wyciągnąć z niej gruby dziennik. Otworzył go, mniej więcej na samym końcu, wziął do ręki pióro i puścił mały megafon z którego dochodziła nagrywana przed chwilą rozmowa z Potterem.  
- Niech pan posłucha. Nie interesuje mnie co Rita Skeeter..  
Canavan rozprostował palce, a po chwili zaczął pisać i robić notatki.  
Po paru minutach zegar zaczął z wolna wybijać godzinę siedemnastą.  
Mężczyzna na chwile oderwał się od pracy i rozprostował się na krześle jakby na coś czekał.  
I nagle wszystko się zaczęło – jego twarz zaczęła się zmniejszać, włosy rozjaśniły się i zaczęły rosnąć. Tęczówki w oczach zamieniały się w blady błękit, znikały zmarszczki na twarzy, męskie dłonie, przeobrażały się w kobiece zakończone paznokciami pomalowanymi każdy na inny kolor.  
Po chwili przemiana się zakończyła, a dziewczyna jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła do pracy.  
Z jej notatek wysunęła się kolorowa strona, jednak nie schowała jej z powrotem.  
Była to duża fotografia przedstawiająca uśmiechniętego staruszka o długiej srebrnej brodzie, haczykowatym nosie, na którym tkwiły okulary połówki i wesołych, roześmianych, jasnych oczach.  
Na samej górze widniał starannie wykaligrafowany, pełen zawijasów napis.  
**ŻYCIE I DOBRODZIEJSTWA ALBUSA DUMBLEDORE'A****  
****Luna Lovegood**


End file.
